


little do you know

by trixyeet



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Season 8 Episode 24, Seizures, Spencer Reid Whump, Worried Derek Morgan, please be nice to me i’m bad at writing, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixyeet/pseuds/trixyeet
Summary: spencer is hurt. derek and spencer are in love. nobody knows.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	little do you know

he was really lucky that the adrenaline rush after the crash lasted so long 

when the helicopter had hit the ground spencer had been knocked unconscious for several seconds, so he wasn’t sure if he had gotten hurt or had even hit anything. his ears were ringing loudly and honestly, spencer has forgotten where he was for a moment. he has to blink a few times to get his bearings together and study the scene before him. adrenaline was coursing through his veins rapidly and his first thought as he became aware was to make sure the rest of his team was okay. however, when he turns to his left and the seat beside him is empty reid yells, “where’s blake?!” and they’re on the run again. 

his already accelerated heart rate is bounding and he can practically feel his heart beating through his chest as he works through the riddle the unsub had left them. there’s blood rushing in spencer’s ears and every time he whips his head to glance at a team member his eyes get severely blurry, but he’s too focused on getting everyone to safety to diagnose himself right now.

eventually everyone is out safely and the unsub is dead. (you know how it goes)

the ambulance lights make reid want to puke, he’s staring at his black converse and he realizes, he might puke anyway. there’s nausea bubbling in his throat. looking at the ground causes his balance to be altered and suddenly the world tilts, he’s about four feet from the ground when he catches himself, nearly biting the dust. the crime scene is absolute chaos, so, thankfully, no one sees him almost eat it. his bad knee is throbbing, maybe from the crash? he’s too tried to deduce anything so he shifts his weight to his right leg and almost falls again. a hand on his shoulder makes him jump.

“sorry pretty boy, you ready to go?”  
derek. he concludes. 

the time it takes spencer to get his eyes to focus is alarming, or it would be, if he were conscious enough to assess his physical state. he wets his mouth

“reid? hello? anybody home?” derek pokes at spencer’s cheek. he blinks 

“yeah. yeah i’m ready to go home” he nods, then winces when his brain throbs.

derek pauses, spencer’s eyes are glossy and unfocused, and he looks like he might be shivering despite it being 70°F outside.  
it’s concerning to see the genius so out of it

“woah, spencer have you gotten checked out? you were just in a helicopter crash” derek says, gently. his hand falls on reid’s shoulder and massages it slowly. it takes a second for spencer to gage what derek is saying. 

“uuhh” he clears his throat 

spencer is really fucking tired so he’s completely ready to lie so that he can go to sleep, but when he opens his mouth to talk all that comes out is 

“i.... um” he clears his throat again. everything is wildly blurry and his throat is extremely dry. 

derek is beyond concerned, his boyfriend is never this quiet and he seems out of it. spencer’s skin is so pale, making the dark bruise forming on his temple much more noticeable. he looks like wants to say something but he can’t find the words. “baby?” morgan whispers, resting both his his hands on spencer’s arms, keeping his steady. 

but his effort is futile when reid’s eyes roll back into his head and he’s falling into morgan’s chest. morgan catches him and lowers them both to the ground. leaving spencer leaning heavily on derek’s chest, completely limp.

“spencer!” derek shouts, cradling his boyfriend. “i need a medic!” he screams, voice crackling. the desperation in his voice alerts the team members nearest to him. he sees a medic, jj, and hotch running towards him.

morgan holds reid close, strumming his fingers up and down his boyfriends limp  
figure. spencer is practically vibrating in morgan’s arms. god he’s so pale. he looks sick. he is sick.

jj’s scared voice pierced his ear drums. “spence?! oh my god” 

then it was hotch a hand on his shoulder, “morgan, what happened?!” derek is at a loss for words, he stutters out “h-he was a-acting really w-weird, then he just c-collapsed!” he cant bring himself to be calm during this situation. not when it’s spencer 

the medic takes spencer from his arms and lays him flat on the ground, derek crawls next to spencer’s head. the emt lays two fingers under the sharpness of spencer’s jawline and suddenly shouts, “he’s in shock, bring me a stretcher!” he points at hotch, “you, hold his feet up” and hotch does as he’s told. reid’s pant legs ride up and his socks are visible. one is green with pumpkins on it and the other is yellow and purple striped. it’s so undeniably spencer that derek has to hold back being sick. 

jj takes her fbi jacket and lays it over spencer’s chest, she’s completely silent, he was up and kicking unsub puzzle ass less than an hour ago, what happened?

eventually spencer’s eyes open halfway, but he’s completely unresponsive. his eyes are glassy and his lips are slightly moving, he’s mumbling something but no one can make it out. it doesn’t even sound like english 

derek squeezes spencer’s hand. spencer’s eyelashes flutter again and the whole world disappears, he doesn’t even notice when he says, “hey! baby boy stay with us alright? keep those doe eyes open!” 

“morgan his nose!” jj yelps. his eyes travel to spencer’s nose to see a steady stream of blood leaking from it. morgan strips off his jacket and holds it to spencer’s face. the blood is like a running faucet, refusing to clot and making a huge stain on the coat. red is blotted on the fbi logo and spencer’s eyes roll back into his head 

suddenly there’s a thumping, spencer’s arm is repeatedly banging the ground in a somewhat rhythmic motion. his arm is curled inward and the whites of his eyes are slightly visible. drool leaks out of reid’s mouth and mixes with the blood. his movements are so unnatural that derek doesn’t even notice the tear that slips down his face. 

“hey! spencer! hey!” derek yells, “what the hell is going on?!” his voice cracking on the word ‘hell’

the medics hands are steady on spencer’s carotid artery, counting beats per minute. “he’s seizing, its only a partial- but we need to get him to the hospital immediately. there may be bleeding his in his brain” the entire says, calmly. 

derek is the exact opposite as more tears wet his face. he’s cant think of anything to say. as he’s being pulled away from his boyfriend and onto a stretcher, a paramedic stuffs a cotton ball in spencer’s nose and and places an oxygen mask over his head. before spencer is rolled away morgan manages to yell, “n-no narcotics! a-and he’s allergic to pen-penicillin!” 

the medic nods, leaving morgan tear eyed with a bloody jacket and two very confused coworkers.

morgan collapses to the ground, completely stricken with worry and fear. 

“oh god”


End file.
